


Changes

by gaysontodds



Series: BATFAMILY A/B/O SPECIALS ! [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Lactation Kink, Light Angst, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Jason Todd, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysontodds/pseuds/gaysontodds
Summary: Jason todd and roy harper are many things , dysfunctional ? Yes . Shitty families ? Yes . Though one thing about the both of them you cannot say is that they don't pull each other through .In which , Roy's pullout game is weak . Jason gets pregnant , takes about two months to find out . The families are crazy , and Roy LOVES Jason's mommy bod .Tumblr prompt : Alphas go CRAZY when their omegas are pregnant , they go bat shit prideful .





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST A/B/O Fanfic , along with my first DC comics fabric so please tell me if they're are any mistakes or any dislikings . I LOVE CONSTRUCTIVE criticism , so please do tell !! 
> 
> I am a slut for a/b/o batfamily and omega Jason . So beware , many more fics to come :")
> 
> This will also be apart of a series I'm doing for the batfamily ( a/b/o dynamics . OMEGA!BRUCE , OMEGA!DAMI , OMEGA!JASON , ALPHA!DICK , ALPHA!CAS , BETA!STEPHANIE! , BETA! TIM ) , so drop some suggestions when you're done :')

OMEGA JAYROY SERIES ;

Roy couldn't ask for a better life 

When the news had hit that Jason had been pregnant with his children had been , well — _COMPLICATED_ , to say the least . Roy and Jason had just gotten out of a rough patch in their relationship , things had just been getting better between the two vigilantes . 

His baby girl Lian had been warming up to Jason again , been more trusting . She always loved his company , especially then when Jason had been more nurturing and open with them. He'd been visiting the omega in his Brooklyn penthouse on a weekly basis making sure that the red hold had been fine. Jason would call him if he needed anythig like medication or information and sometimes just company. Roy would buy the omega flowers , candies , sometimes even made little care boxes filled with Jason's favorite hair and skin care products and essential oils .

He had also made sure to take him out to fancy restaurants and to theatres (<strike>_** you know typical dating stuff**_</strike> ) , had been properly courting Jason . Whether or not Jason though it was corny . You know the basics of rebuilding a broken relationship , and it had been paying off really well .

They had been going **_slow_** for once in their entire life together. 

Then the universe decided to fuck with their progress and made Jason's heat hit early . Roy had came over one night after a mission gone awry . The titans had got themselves in a mess with two of gotham's rogues that had decided to leave Gotham , and stroll into manhattan. Any of the reasons _why_ ? was never disclosed to Roy but honestly it didn't need to be . He had a job to do and it didn't help or hurt the situation they had been in . Clayface and Bane had sure did a number on them too . The two large Villain's tactical force ending half of the titans with something broken or torn. 

Roy being a good example as he ended up sporting a large gash going down his whole back , after bane had decided it would be a good idea to throw him to a pit of crates ( **_<strike>Which to be be honest , was pretty smart on bane's side</strike>_** ) and a couple of bruises from bane . 

Luckily , Dick and Wally had been able to cut off Bane's toxins , and take him down. Roy taking up clayface with Donna after she hosed him down and roy shooting off a freeze arrow , loding right before clayface was about to explode freezing the villain right in spot within a few seconds .

After the job had been finished , Roy har found himself leaving right after , not wanting to be apart of the clean up . Not even giving a status report to Dick or Wally , figuring Donna would understand and give them both sides for him . He had just wanted to check up on Jason , getting on his bike going straight to Jason's Brooklyn penthouse. It only being a half an hour drive across the Gotham bridge <strike>**_( 20 since there was scarce traffic )_**</strike> . Where his luscious omega had been staying at the time being . 

He'd came through the already open window , Jason had already been curled up infront of the tv with a bottle of moscato on the side and a bowl of what looked like hot cheetos, watching some stupid crappy movie on cable _' took a day off , must be nice '_ he had thought to himself that night . He remembered how fast Jason has gotten up once he acknowledged his presence in the penthouse , spilling some of the spicy chips on his pastel blue carpeting to run over to the wounded alpha . In turn , Jason had spent the rest of the night stitching and cleaning the alpha up , not caring about the blood that ended up all over his kitchen floor . It has felt strangely good , having the omega patch him up and care for him like he used to when they were previously mated for the first time .

He enjoyed every second of it , even if it was on painful circumstances .

He had decided to spend the rest of the week with the omega . His excuse being that Lian had been with her grandma Dinah for the next two weeks and not having to deal with dick living up to his namesake for leaving the scene like that as he healed from that battle . He knew that was all bullshitting every word of it and that he just wanted to spend it with the curly haired omega in all his curvy 6ft glory that he fell so _hard_ for , one _too_ _many_ times he'd also say . 

They had spent the next two days catching up on the weeks that they'd miss , laughing and chilling . Just enjoying each other's company , not a care in the world or the slightest of responsibilities . Like they had been when they were just teenagers .

They shared the bedroom but didn't do anything , feeling as if it would ruined the positive preserved energy they had already . Until his third day there , where Jason's heated ended up starting right in between their movie marathon , his skin was hot against his freckled one , he had curled up against him , his usual buttercup and cinnamon scent had turned against him into the sweet pumpkin and baked apple spice that intoxicated Roy everytime he wiffed it . Only for them to end up sprained out across the master bedroom , Jason panting and moaning under his . His hot body shaking under his every thrust of his appendage deepening inside of him , the manicured nails in his red curled hair . Soon he couldn't last any longer , his knot deep inside the omega's pink swollen cunt as it took over every inch and stretched out the omega insides . He would never forget the noises he heard that day from Jason's mouth , or how the week followed on by that one early heat. Roy could never take away how special that week had been for the both of them , especially him . No matter the turn of events that came with it .

In all pure honesty , both Bruce and Oliver could go fuck themselves just by the thought .

Then , a few weeks had passed. Things had went downhill from there . Jason had been closing himself off from everyone , Roy had been less patient with himself and everyone around him . Lian had been a bit of a pain since school was starting up again and she was going into the fifth grade , wanting to look the best in her class <strike>_**(**_</strike><strike>_** and truly roy couldn't blame her , his little DESERVED to look the best in her class )**_</strike> . Then because of fucking course , the titans caught him at the worst time for an off world mission . They had needed all hands on deck for this one , he also owed Donna a big one for covering him so many times . He knew that vigilantism came first over everything . So he he had went with them.

Also , deciding there was no use in telling jason about it , believing that the omega would just ignore the message anyway .

Boy was he wrong .

After a month of being off world in a unfamiliar planet filled with tiny laser shooting blue aliens in need of their assistance _(_<strike>**_ with very bad food according to roy and wally )_**</strike> When he had gotten back from the mission , he was tired and about to go into his scheduled rut . He was out of the titans base , in need of someone that didn't reek of alpha or beta around him , he needed an omega . He needed _his omega_ , he needed _Jason_ . So he then set off and had went to brooklyn to look for the vigilante .

Though , when he got there he was not expecting the nasty surprise of seeing the Brooklyn Apartment that Jason had been staying at was vacant and up for rent . When he looked around the vacation apartment , looking around for clues or a note jason may have left for him. He found nothing, anger had boiled inside of him for the disappearance.

The first thought that swarmed his mind was that they were over . That this Jason leaving him , anger had crawled over him . A white flash of heat growled inside of him before reason had taken over and just reevaluated himself and thought Jason went on a mission or moved not to be compromised <strike>_**( because boy oh boy , villains can be fucking smart )**_</strike> . So he just decided to track the alluring mysterious omega down .

In all honesty , it wasn't that hard considering Jason had decided Star city was suitable enough for him . Which was weird , because that was his families territory . Maybe he just wasn't active right now and just needed rest ? He didn't know but he was soon to find out .

Jason's warehouse settled in the outskirts of star city . The out and interior seemed to be renovated , and had looked very homey. The back of the warehouse was a a garden , and a swingset. The front had a path to enter , the grass trimmed. There was a nice Jeep wrangler parked in the part that looked like the garage.

Which was weird , because Jason usually never renovates his safehouses . Saying and quoting " That we were vigilantes , not civilians. They don't have the luxury of a home , but of convenience for a quick stake " . His words were cruel but true , which makes him question . Why the change of heart now ? Why redo the warehouse this much ? Hopefully , he'd find out after fucking the man . Maybe he'd been taking a break from vigilantism ? 

It hadn't been hard to get past the security Jason had installed inside the warehouse. The coding and manufacturing had been simple to deactivate using his own handmade tech. Jason and him both knew how smart he was and never underminded that . He had then slid in through the window , to what seemed and was proven to be the kitchen counter . He had scanned the area , the counters were a nice mix marble graphite , the floor was polished wood , the cabinets were a nice cream . _' Hmm , very homey_. ' he thought to himself .

He had dropped down onto the floor after the quick evaluation . It didn't have Dick's grace or Jason's silence but for all the fucks Roy could give at the moment , it'll fucking do . Besides at the time , it helped Roy out by waking Jason up (**<strike>_ because we all know Jason would wake up )_</strike>**. Rather than him finding where the omega had been sleeping and waking him from their .

Speaking of the devil himself , Roy hadn't even been a second out the kitchen before Jason's gun had been placed and aimed at his forehead and his hand gripping Jason's wrist . At the sight of Jason's appearence , his shit eating grin had became very much visible . The weary and tired omega had dropped the gun to the floor at the site and feel Roy's presence . He remembered the tension that had replaced the precaution immediately after , how Jason's scent went from its newly defined mix of pumpkin spice and buttercup to the sickly sweet smell of fear . 

" Roy ?" 

The tired and wary omega that stood in front of him was as beautiful as always with his long curly hair into a mess of a bun , a hairnet over it to protect his nice curls . As his long eyelashes fluttered at the shock of seeing the alpha , his alpha there infront of him. He noticed the new glow jason had acquired , the glow brightening Jason's skin even when he looked his most sleep deprived . The newfound dip of his hips and the enhancement in his chestal area. At the moment roy was too hazed out of his mind to do much with the new information and with the tears forming in the omega's teal eyes and the tremble of his body . His primal instinct kicked in , as he pulled the omega in, for him to wrap his bulky arms around Jason .

" Yea , it's me baby "

His primal instincts were to comfort the omega , not minding the slight struggle or the tears that soaked his shirt as soon as their bodies touched . The only thing that took him out of his Alpha haze was the soft bump that was felt at the plenty of brushes of their bodies and the trembling words that escaped Jason's mouth at the time .

_" I'm pregnant , roy ."_

_ **______________________________** _

_ **PRESENT TIME .** _

_ ** SATURDAY 10 A.M** _

_ ** MONTH : FEBRUARY** _

_ **______________________________** _

Now here they were , in the same warehouse the news had been broken to him. 

Jason was now six and a half months into his pregnancy , his stomach swollen and stretched out at the litter of kits he carried inside of him .

The past months had been a little rocky , Jason had only told Tim , Kon , and Dinah about his pregnancy before Roy had came into the mix . Tim and Kon had been there when Jason took the test , so of course they knew about the whole thing since they were there . They'd also been the ones to take him to leslie to get a sonogram

Jason had then confided in Dinah a few weeks after finding out. Out of respect for Roy . Believing at the time that telling one of Roy's family members if the alpha didn't come around would be respectful , especially if they wanted to be apart of the children's lives Which guessing how happy they were with Lian would be the case , he knew that the omega would've felt more guilty than he already had been and Jason had also trusted Dinah not to tell the rest of the family until Jay was ready. 

When Roy _did_ come back into the mix that day that's when things got _complicated_ , after two weeks of helping Roy through his rut . they both talked about it and settled down . They had even decided and called in both sides of the family to their home for a dinner . **That's when the complications came in** . As though , only halfway into the visit , Damian had discovered the children's room and had blabbed about it to Bruce (the older omega had already kind of had a bunch but refused to believe it until he got close enough to Jason or heard it from his child himself ) during the middle of cooking . Immediately after damian confirmed his suspicions , Bruce had went to find Jason . Only to find roy and Oliver talking outside and had ended up trying to fight both alphas . After the encounter ,the news had spread around the house like wildfire. 

Long story short , Dick punched the shit out of Roy leading to them fighting it out , Bruce and oliver had a screaming match over their two protégés . Damian had the audacity to lecture Jason about protection. 

Dinah , alfred and Connor ( **hawke** ) had been the only mediators . Until, a very distressed Jason had it and kicked everyone out . **( Not without giving Tim , Alfred, Connor** ( **hawke** ) a<strike>_**nd Dinah a hug and some of the already cooked food**_</strike> ) A week after , Bruce and Oliver had both came together to apologize to them both and had left gifts for the babies . Bruce and Jason had a heart of heart over the unborn children and themselves , setting off some rules too for the children's safety . Though ,Roy and Oliver were still on rocky territory . 

Though even After everything was mostly cleared up , Dick had still needed to apologize to roy for nearly beating the living shit out of him . Damian had yet to apologize for being damian and trying to undermine Jason's authority . 

So since then , the only calls Jason had been taking were Bruce's , Alfred's , Tim's , and leslie's . Overall , it was best to say the families were still adjusting to the news .

Now , they laid in bed, the cool air that swarmed theirlarge room in its winter glory . Three of their beautiful babies soon to be born , rested in their mother's belly who was nurturing them in his stomach asleep beside him in the large king sized bed they were in . 

Lian was sleeping soundly in her new room , across the hall. As he had just checked up on his beautiful little princess . Chuckling at the memory of how happy she was with her new bedroom and that she was getting three little siblings all at once , she looked like Christmas had just came early for her and god he'd be lying if he wasn't completely here for it . 

His body now towering over the younger man , smiling happily down at his lover . Jason's curly puffy hair matted all over his face as it came out of the sloppy bun and hairnet Jason had done the previous night. The much oversized shirt that he stole from his alpha only covering the top of his upper body , as the shirt refused to cover up his omega's precious stomach . He moved himself ontop of the omega , one of their multiple comforters on top of him . Even with the heat on blast , it was still very cold in their large home and most of their additional heaters had went lian's room . 

He admired the omega under him , pressing sweet kisses onto the omega's face , lowering himself down to Jason's huge stomach. Placing sweet kisses on top of Jay's smooth and stretched belly . 

Over the months they'd been sharing with each other , Roy had noticed the amount of changes <strike>_**( or as Roy likes to call it , improvements )** _</strike>Jason's body has been going through . How Jason's chest had expanded , his breasts now much MUCH rounder and filled with milk they were much softer . 

How his nipples are now darker and larger than before, much to Jason's dismay and to Roy's chagrin . 

Also , how Jason's hips had dipped more and how they have expanded , his legs big and thick with more fat than before . The way Jason's curl pattern had loosened up more due to the change of the babies inside of him, and how his face rounded out , now not being sharp lines and edges but pretty curves and plushiness. _He loved every second of it_ .

God , he couldn't have asked for a better mate than Jason . 

He continued to move the blankets off his mate to press his mouth over exposed skin , Reaching down to his legs and up . Jason now at the verge of waking up and growling at him for this fuckshit , is clutching the long thick pastel purple pregnancy pillow Roy had bought him . His pretty face buried in another one of his many pillows. 

Roy had now been back up with the top of the bed his warm body now pressed on Jason's , his long tongue licking what skin Jason had left to be exposed placing more and more blankets over the two of them . 

The omega under him growled , not wanting to be bothered by his older mate . Roy had responded to the growl by biting down on Jason's exposed chin. _' the **fuck** he , growling at me for '_ he thought to himself . 

He eurely earning a light whine from ths omega , as Jay's long , thick , black eyelashes fluttered opened , the little crusts from his slumber falling off of his eyelids . Roy grinned greatly as he moved Jason's hair from his caramel toned face at the wake of his partner . Jay's sleepy eyes darting towards. His awakener, who of fucking course had to be on top of him .

" fuck off , roy " Jay had spoke lazily to him , trying manuever himself away from the alpha ontop of him to go back to sleep , but of course . Jason failed miserably . Roy pushing his nose under the omega's scent gland tk smell the morning aroma jay gave out so nicely , grinning to himself in his victory .

" morning sweetie " he retorted sweetly at the awoken omega beneath him . His left hand moving to Jason's left breast giving it a squeeze as he parted Jason's legs . Jason gave out a loud whine at the touch , the soft squeeze enough to Dampen the t-shirt Jason was wearing , with his sweet milk . The view and feel of Jason under his going straight to his fat cock as he grinded his hips into Jason's soon to be very soaked red lace boxers . Jason whined once more , his touch intoxicating the ex- vigilante . Roy also feeling the slight hardening of Jason's cock as well .

" Roy what the fuck ." Jason grumbled , annoyed . His lips parting again to speak . " what time is it ?" The omega asked his tone mixed with haze and annoyance . 

Though he made no move to disregard the Alpha before him . Roy kissed the side of Jason's lip as his other hand went to Jason's free breast. He pushed Jason's shirt up to get a good view of his engorged breasts , giving it a harder squeeze. He felt the liquid spray his own exposed chest as he continued to grind on Jason's thighs and cunt as his dick was rock hard now . Jason's matching his . 

" 10 something in the morning . " he muttered through a moan , Jason panted slightly . The pregnancy pillow long disregarded as his hands pressed against Roy's broader one's . 

" Fuck ! Uh — Roy — shit , I need to make breakfast for you guys — " Jason's rambling had been cut short as Roy's right hand went down and ousjed pushed off his boxers . His hands moved the line of Jason's panties , breaking fabric for his cock to feel the now wet cunt. Jason whined and panted , _fuck yes ._

" I already have my breakfast right in front of me darling " He growled under Jason's chin , his cock already aligned with jay's sweet cunt . Sliding it in with pure ease . Jason let out a light moan, his mouth parting about to ask what he had meant , but before anything could slip out . Roy's mouth had taken Jason's sore aching nipple into his dry mouth , sucking and nibbling on it hard . 

Jason let out a loud gasp and moan , his head lolling back as his calloused fingers went straight to his auburn red hair . The omega's cunt tightened around his cock , groaning himself as he felt the milky liquid go down his throat. 

Jason's fingers went through his hair, as he began to move and pick up the pace , multiple pants and whines escaped the omegas. As roy sucked and bruised his nipples . Feeling the little kicks of his heirs under his weight , inside his beautiful omega body . He couldn't help but suck on his bruised nipple more , as Jason's whines were _**enticing**_ as ever .

" Who's your alpha Jaybaby ?" He growled out . Feeling it in himself to be a little playful . Hell , it's not everyday you have a very pregnant ex - crimelord omega under your body .

Jason shivered at the comment , his eyes entering a hazed look. 

" Fuck— You, alpha . You " he responded , his voice light and whiney confirming he was lost in lust in his primal omegan instinct .

His free hand went down to the side Jason's swollen stomach , wanting to feel the babies kicks as he rutted himself deep into Jay . Feeling his knot form into his stomach , Jason had now been participating more as he blocked himself deeper into his alpha . Pushing roy's head up to move him to his other aching nipple , his other breast needing to me killed . It looked like it was about to burst.

He grinned into the other breast , supporting his weight with one arm so that he wouldn't topple over Jason and possibly hurt his stomach.

" Roy — fuck . so good . Alpha , So good !" his omega purred out between moans , bucking more into the alpha. 

His cock aching to be touched . His other arm moving away from the swollen stomach and moved to Jason's aching cock . It wouldn't be fare to his mate not to give him the same satisfaction .

His thrusts became _faster and harder_ , while he jerked the omega off . His knot unable to be controlled any longer , as he trusted one last time deep into the omega . Feeling his dick swell inside of Jay's cunt , Swallowing the last bit milk that left Jason's tit before moving up to lay a intimate kiss on his mate . He felt a gush of cum leave his omega's cock and sprayed all over his abs . He grinned at the dazed omega under his , repositioning himself to the side . Arms now holding Jay in his arms as his head was placed on his chest . 

Jason purred softly , looking up at Roy with a grin on his face . 

" That's one way to wake me and the babies up " he joked out , still panting . Roy couldn't help but chuckle . Placing a kiss ontop of his head .

" You were taking too long to wake up , I wanted to admire the art of your body " he retorted , a tease to his mate of course . He got a pleased mewl out of him too . 

" Hmm . I can't blame you for that , this is the work of your pullout game " Jason remarked playfully , pushing himself off Roy . A shit eating grin on his face from the teasing insult he just spewed out of his mouth , Roy's face had scrunched up in horror and playful offense at the comment . His hand on his chest to act the par of being wounded .

" Hey ! Uncalled for " he yelled out, his tone still playful though . As he watched Jason slowly get off the bed . One hand on his stomach as the other was pushing for support . He moved himself to get off the bed as well to help the ex-vigilante out .

The omega let out a sarcastic ' mhm ' . Going through their drawers for something to wear . Roy already off the bed and with one of Jason's spare pregnancy dresses on his shoulder . He pulled the omega away from the drawer , and into his bulk . Pecking his other's lips, a grin on both of their faces .

He couldn't have asked for a better mate than Jason todd

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic !! Again please tell me everything you want fixed and shit I need to work on . I live for constructive criticism but also don't be shy to tell me what you loved :")) 
> 
> Leave some suggestions for future FICs down below and LEAVE KUDOS PLEASE !
> 
> Instagram: hoeticnatures  
Tumble: jaysonstodd


End file.
